


Casual Affair

by bitchnluke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin - Fandom, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, My very first fic idk how to tag tf, dom!ashton, jock!Luke, kinda dom luke but some parts, shy!ashton, sub!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchnluke/pseuds/bitchnluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton is a nerd and a wallflower in a big school full of high schoolers that hate him. Luke Hemmings is a classic jock who fucks anything he sees or talks to, but knows nothing about Ashton's little school boy crush. What happens when they cross paths one night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance for the smut I am so bad at it, and please don't leave any mean comments this is my first time here! I want to continue this but I am going to need feedback okay! This is probably going to have so many mistakes and im so sorry for that.

Casual Affair 

\----

To say Ashton was a nobody was true, yet hurtful at the same time. He did not speak unless he was spoken to and he never wanted the attention on him. In terms of his generation, he was a wallflower. The only person that he wanted attention from was the famous, Luke Hemmings. Luke Hemmings, was a football player, soccer player, and at times, he was a baseball player if he felt the need to play. He was a tall blonde with striking deep dea blue eyes and a deep Australian voice that would send you melting to the ground

Today was a normal day for the senior as he was walking through the hallways. He sat down next to his best friend Michael, who was also a wallflower, and maybe that’s why they got along so well. 

“Hey can you hand me the math homework,” Michael asked him shyly.

Ashton sighed and rolled his eyes, but, of course, gave the math homework to his friend. There was nothing in the world that he would not do for that boy. Suddenly, all of the jocks came in which including Luke. Luke was laughing and pushing his best friend Calum away from him, which made calum lauh more. Ashton turned to look at Michael and saw him having a fond look at Calum.  
Luke sat down at his seat while the teacher was trying to make the class calm down. Like all the rest of the days, Ashton sat quietly, did his work, and did not speak unless he was called on. Once class ended Michael came walking with Ashton to his locker.

“Are you going to the game tonight, Ash,” Michael looking at him with his pleading eyes.

“I don’t know Mike I have a lot of homework,” Ashton said. He knew he would finish before school even ended, he just didn’t like to go to the football games. 

“Please, Ashton I won't ask for anything else!” Ashton snorted because he knew Michael would always ask for something else.

“If it makes you happy then fine I will go,” as soon as the sentence came out of his mouth his best friend shrieked and picked him up off the ground. The football players soon walked by and gave them a weird look. Luke, looked at Ashton and gave a laugh. Ashton swore his heart stopped a whole minute. 

“Okay let's go to class before we’re late,” and with that, they both left Ashton not wanting to be late.

\-----

 

Once they arrived at the game he knew he would be fucked. He sat there for a while two hours watching Luke being all sweaty and hot tackling other boys. He had to sit there and watch Lukes' muscles stretch and flex as he threw the ball.

“Fuck,” he muttered to himself.

It was twenty seconds left into the game and they were already winning by twenty points. Soon the buzzard came and the group came in a huddle hugging each other to hug Luke. It was times like these that he loved seeing Luke, he was so happy and full of giggles and sunshine. Suddenly, Luke looked up and smiled at him. Ashton looked down and blushed cursing himself for that. 

“You know there’s a senior party right? You going,” Michael asked him.

“I don’t know I only asked my mom if I could go to the game,” and Michael stopped him there.  
“  
You never go out and now you are, I bet she was happy when you left the house today. Just text her and tell her that you're going to my house and I bet she will say that’s fine,” Michael had a point there. She was pushing him out the door when he told her he was going to the game. He decided he would loosen up tonight and have fun for once in his life. Little did he know that was his last night of being his old normal wallflower self. 

\-----

When he and Michael walked up to the door of Calum's, ridiculous huge house, they started to smell throw up, weed, and alcohol so in terms it was a regular high school party.

“Let's go get drinks first,” Michael said. Ashton nodded to him and clung on to his arm scared that he would get lost in the wave of sweating students.  
They were in the kitchen when Michael handed him a red cup.

“Whats in it,” Ashton asked.

“Something to make you loosen up,” Michael smirked. Five cups later of the monster, he indeed, was loosened up. Little did he know that the cup Michael gave him was called “Fireball”.

\----

An hour into the party he was dancing with the crowd feeling free, but a little on the verge of throwing up. He didn’t care about anyone or anything, and then he felt hands on his ass. Ashton giggled and turned around oh shit. Luke saw that he had an “oh shit” face on and laughed with him.

“What? Am I not the person you expected,” Luke smirked. But hell no that was the last person Ashton expected.

“Umm no I just didn’t expect anyone to do that,” Ashton said slurring his words. 

Luke giggled and put his hands on Ashton's hips. “You’re cute what's your name babe”

“Ashton,” he said looking down and blushing. 

“Well Ashton I was planning of having a little fun with someone else, but I like you better. Want to dance,” at that moment Ashton swore he was dreaming. He nodded his head, and Luke spun him around. Ashton's butt was on Lukes crotch and he was grinding on Luke. He had no clue what he was doing, but whatever he was doing he was doing it right because Luke was gripping harder and this lasted about thirty minutes until Luke grabbed him closer gripping his hips and whispered in his ear, “Let's go upstairs.” Waiting for Ashton to nod his head, and once he did he took his hand and practically ran upstairs to the bedrooms.

Once they got into an empty bedroom, Luke locked the door and grabbed Ashton again kissing the life out of him. Ashton moaned and repeated the actions Luke was doing to him. He was started to get tired of being manhandled so he grabbed Lukes' hips and spun them around pushing Luke on the wall.

“If we are going to do this I am going to be on top,” Ashton said.  
Luke smirked, again killing Ashton but nodded his head. They continued on with their actions as Ashton was pulling them to their bed. Ashton was kissing down Lukes' neck but mumbled “off” tugging on Lukes shirt. Luke got the hint and took off his shirt in a split second, and Ashton repeating the same actions. Once he got his shirt over his head he stared at Luke.

“Fuck,” he mumbled.

“Then what are you waiting for,” Luke giggled. His eyes were suddenly a dark blue like a storm over an ocean, and it just turned on Ashton more. As the words left out of Lukes' mouth Ashton started to pull Lukes pants off so quick like it was his life's missions. Luke was only left in his boxers which left Ashton's mouth watering. He started to kiss over Luke clothed cock, making Luke whine and push his hips up. Ashton gripped his hips, hard, and pushed then back down. 

“No,” was all he said, but he make Luke whine even louder. 

He took off Lukes boxers and suddenly Lukes member was out in the open making Ashton groan out loud, Luke was whining trying to push his hips up. Ashton grabbed Lukes member and gave an experimental tug, which made Luke moan out loud. Ashton had no clue what he was doing, but he knew he wanted Luke to make that noise again. The only knowledge Ashton had was when he watched porn, but other than that this was his first time, and he was more than fine with that.  
Ashton took his mouth and placed it on Lukes member sucking hard, Luke grabbed Ashton's hair and pushed him down further making Ashton gag. Ashton bobbed his head up and down leaving Luke breathless.

“Fuck you’re so good at this. You’ve done this before haven’t you, babe? You’re such a good cocksucker aren’t you,” Luke said. Ashton's member started to twitch at Lukes words and moaned around him. Luke hitched his breath telling Ashton he was close, this only made Ashton go faster.

“Fuck, please Ash,” Luke said gripping Ashton's hair harder. Ashton looked up at him and he was so glad he did, because he saw Lukes eyes on him, and watched him come undone. 

Ashton swallowed all of Luke, and to say he wanted more was an understatement. Luke stood up and went to the cabinets that were next to the bed taking out the lube and a condom. When Ashton tried to take the condom from Luke he snatched it away from Ashton telling him “he wants to put it on himself”. Oh yeah, Ashton was definitely fucked. When Luke was done Ashton looked at him and asked if he needed to be prepped but Luke shook his head.

Luke was on all fours which made Ashton mad that he couldn’t look at Luke come undone again but didn’t say anything. He went closer to Luke and slowly started to enter Luke. Ashton wasn’t self-conscious when it came to his dick because he knew he was big. He could hear Luke hissing in pain and started to panic. 

“Hold on. Just- don’t move yet,” Luke said in a hushed voice. Ashton stayed there what seemed like forever to him. All his body was thinking was luke.luke.luke. Finally, Luke told him he could move and Ashton gladly did. Once he was all the way in he paused for Luke knowing he needed it. 

“Okay,” Luke said.

Ashton started to move slow for Luke, but then he heard Luke moaning again and he went faster. He heard Luke shriek knowing he hit “that spot”. He wanted that noise again so he hit it again and again.

“fuck fuck fuck ash you’re so good so good,” Luke said. 

“Yeah baby boy? You love my dick don’t you baby,” Ashton said. He was surprising his own self that he was saying this. Apparently Luke loved what he was saying so he continued. 

“Tell daddy what you want baby. Tell me.”

Luke moaned louder and screamed, “Daddy please fuck me harder I want to come so bad.” Who was Ashton to refuse what he wanted, so he gave Luke exactly what he wanted. He thrusted deeper into Luke and grabbed his hips using it for support. 

“Gonna come, daddy, please can I? I want to so bad let me show you how good you make me feel please daddy,” Luke said.

Ashton grabbeb his hair pulling Luke toward his chest, and said in his ear, “Come now,” and Luke did exactly that, and Ashton soon followed. He pulled out of Luke seeing the pain in the boys face and chanting sorry. He went to throw away the condom and laid down next to the boy, but Luke gave him a questioning look and what he said next broke Ashton's heart.

“You can leave now, but don’t tell anyone about this.


	2. Casual Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton is a nerd and a wallflower in a big school full of high schoolers that hate him. Luke Hemmings is a classic jock who fucks anything he sees or talks to, but knows nothing about Ashton's little school boy crush. What happens when they cross paths one night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know another chapter, and I have so many plans for this story so be ready!

Casual Affair

\----

It's been a week since the party, and since Luke broke his heart. He has been moping around the house; his eyes turning a shade of red from crying too much. He told Michael everything that happened which angered Michael more and more everytime Ashton started to cry.

They were in Ashton's room mindlessly watching tv while Michael held him. Ashton started to move around to face Michael, “You know you never told me what happened to you at the party.”

Michael looked down at him and turned a ghostly shade of pale. “Nothing serious happened. Let’s not talk about it, okay Ash.”  
Ashton didn’t want to drop it, though; he wanted to know what happened to his friend. 

“Please just tell me, Mikey.”  
Michael looked down at his friend once again and saw that he was giving him puppy eyes. He lightly laughed and pushed his friend lightly, and gave in to him.

“Yeah, okay fine I’ll tell you, Ash,” Ashton got excited and sat up quickly waiting for his friend to tell him.

“Okay so after you left to go dancing,” he paused for a moment and took a deep breath. “calumcameandtalkedtomeandwekindakissedafter.”

“Wait, what I couldn’t understand you say it again,” Ashton said confused.

“calumcameandtalkedtomeandwekindakissedafter,” he said again. This time, Ashton heard and he his eyes lit up with pure joy. He grabbed onto Mikey's arm tightly and squealed.

“Are you serious Mikey? Was he a good kisser? Who was more dominant? Were you, because you seem like the more dominant type,” he rambled on and on asking his friend more and more questions.

“Woah okay slow down first,” Michael said taking Ashton's arms off of him. “First, yes he was a great kisser, and secondly duh, of course, I was the dominant one who do you think I am.”

“So do you think you and him are going to become a thing now,” Ashton asked. Michael looked at the bed sadly and shook his head. 

“I think it was a one-time thing, Ash. We kissed and then he left, and that was it.”

“Well, did you feel a spark or anything cheesy like that,” Ashton giggled. 

Michael scoffed, “No one feels anything like that Ashton that so ridiculous,” but in reality, Michael felt fireworks when Calum grabbed his hair and clung tightly to him. His body felt like it was on fire, but he was nothing to Calum but a good time. That was all he would ever be to him. 

\----

It was Monday which was the worst day to go to school. Ashton was at his locker grabbing his books all while trying not to shut his eyes, or else he would fall asleep in the hallways. He heard footsteps approaching him, and he panicked. He looked up and saw the football boys, and with them, of course, Luke Hemmings. 

“Oh look, it’s the fag boy,” one of them said, “What’s his name again, Luke?”

“Fuck if I know,” Luke said.

“Its Ashton,” Ashton spoke up which surprised Luke, but he continued on, “So if you don’t mind I need to get to class,” but they stopped him from moving.

“No, I don’t think so fag boy,” Jason said (Ashton thinks that's his name), “we’re going to have a little fun first.” As soon as Jason said that Ashton was on the floor, the wind knocked out him. The whole football team started to kick him harder, and Ashton closed his eyes praying for this to be over soon.

“Luke, join in,” Jason spoke again pausing on hitting Ashton. He looked up and saw Luke give him a blank stare; his eyes were so cold which hurt Ashton even worse than the kicks that he was receiving.

“Nah, I gotta go meet up with Aleisha,” and with that, he walked away leaving Ashton alone in the hands of the football players.

\-----

After that, Ashton decided to skip the whole day not wanting to face Luke again. Michael texted him a million times blowing up his phone asking him if he was okay and where he was. Ashton sighed and responded back to Michael saying he was fine and that he was at home. He decided to lay down and take a nap since he was still tired because it was still too early.

He woke up to see Michael hovering over him. Tears were in his eyes which made Ashton's heartbreak.

“You’re clearly not okay, Ash,” Michael croaked out.

“I didn’t want you to worry Mike since I know how you get,” he tried to get up to hug Michael, but he started to hiss in pain feeling his ribs burn like fire. _Damn the football team really does hit hard_. 

Michael lightly pushed him back down on the bed and told him that he would get him “ice and shit” to quote Michael. They spent the whole day in his bed eating unhealthy food and watching Netflix.

\-----

The next day, sadly, Ashton had to return back to school. He avoided him the rest of the day, and it turned out to be a great success. After school, he went to the soccer field to practice a bit. No one knows that he actually is a great soccer player because he never tries out for the team, and he always goes to the field early before the players can come in for their practice. 

Ashton was running around the field with a ball in between his feet not noticing that someone was already watching him. He looked down at his watch and saw that the soccer players were about to come in. 

“Shit,” he muttered and walked over to the bleachers where his stuff was. He paused his steps when he saw a blonde boy sitting on the bleachers looking smug.

“I didn’t know that you were a soccer player,” he said.

“Why do you care,” Ashton said packing his stuff up faster to get away from him.

“Well, I care that you are wasting your talent, and not using it to show other people how good you are,” Ashton snorted at Lukes words. 

“Not everyone is a showoff like you are Luke,” and with that he left Luke feeling dazed and confused. Luke, followed Ashton to his car and cursed at him for being fast.

“Are you feeling okay,” Luke asked. “You know, like, with your ribs and stuff.” That shocked Ashton the most, and he lifted his eyebrow up at him.

“Well, I don’t know Luke you tell me how it feels to get kicked in the ribs until you pass out. Oh wait, you don’t have to because you’re the fucking Luke Hemmings who's so popular and can do anything and can take anything he wants-,” Luke stopped him by grabbing Ashton's hips and pushing him towards his car and pushed his lips to his.

“Sometimes you just need to shut up I swear,” Luke said. He pushed his lips to Ashton again, but harder this time. It was not full of passion it more full of lust and want and need. 

Luke put his leg between Ashton's thighs and started to rub his leg up Ashton's dick, which made Ashton moan at the touch of Luke. Ashton was drunk on Luke and he wanted more, he would beg for anything that Luke would give him at this point.  
Luke started to grind on Ashton gripping his hips harder and push him closer to him. He started to kiss Ashton neck and give him love bites all over him and when he was done with the left side he went to the right side and continued on.

“Fuck, please Luke,” Ashton moaned out.

“What do you need baby? Do you need my cock or do you need me to be on my knees like a good boy I am for you Ashy. God, I want you so bad, I think about was happened last time when we were alone all the time. Do you ever think about me, Ash; about me lying on the bed with my hands and needs wanting you to feel me up so bad?”  
Lukes words were making Ashton harder and harder, and if Luke kept on going at the pace that he was moving his hips he would come in his pants anytime now. 

“Lukey, I'm about to come please,” he was whining wanting to release, wanting Luke to continue on, but Luke stopped his actions all at once and stared straight into Ashton's eyes and smirked.

“Sorry Ash gotta go, I forgot I had plans,” and with that he left Ashton alone again, but, this time, he felt confused and he was hard. 

Luke Hemmings was fucking his life up in a good and bad way, and he knew he wanted more of him.


	3. A/N

Sooo I know that this isnt the story or anything, but I thought I should tell you guys why I would probably update later tonight or tomorrow. I recently came out to my dad as bisexual and it was really hard for me. I still am shaking from it, and I kinda wanna throw up; but you guys are family to me and I dont wanna disappoint you. I hope you guys are having an amazing night so I might post tonight I love you all!!!

In happier news I am watching the new KUWTK lol im obsessed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton is a nerd and a wallflower in a big school full of high schoolers that hate him. Luke Hemmings is a classic jock who fucks anything he sees or talks to, but knows nothing about Ashton's little school boy crush. What happens when they cross paths one night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this probably sucks so much I just kinda wasn't in the mood (more of a filler) but didn't want to disappoint yall. there are trigger warnings in here so be careful okay babes?

Casual Affair

\---  
Ashton was right when he said that Luke was fucking his life up. Ever since the party, nothing was the same. Suddenly, everyone started to stare at him, Luke started to pay more attention to him, and he was getting bullied a lot more.   
When Ashton got home, he wasn’t surprised to see Michael on the bed munching on a bag of chips. He looked up at Ashton and put a stupid grin on his face.

“I have something to tell you,” Michael said excitedly.   
Ashton was getting worried so he set his backpack down quickly, and sat down next to Michael.

“Okay tell me,” Ashton said.

“Well you know how you always go and practice soccer after school,” Michael said waiting for Ashton to nod his head. “Well, I was walking to my car and saw Calum leaning against it, and we talked for a while and we had a heavy make out session.”  
Ashton was so shocked at what he just heard.

“Are you serious?”

“Well duh Ash I wouldn’t lie about it,” Michael laughed.

“Well, I have some news to tell you too. Luke came and watched me practice and we had a make-out session as well.”

Michael got this dark look over his face and Ashton could tell that his friend was starting to get angry.

“Why are you letting him use you like that,” Michael started to get up and pace around the room getting angrier and angrier. 

“I didn’t let him use me Michael,” Ashton was starting to get confused as to why Michael was getting so mad.

“You clearly did I mean you're letting him use you as a fuck toy and then you will start to develop feelings for him and asking him what he thinks about you and if you guys should date and wanting more but he doesn’t want more and-,” Michael suddenly stops and turns white. 

“Is this about Calum,” Ashton asks.

“Whatever, no, it doesn’t matter,” Michael says and starts to get up and pack his things to leave. 

_What happened to his friend._

\-----

  
Ashton was walking through the hallways alone trying to get to his locker until he’s slammed into a locker, scared that it would be another football player telling him to “stop being gay” or “stop fagging up the school.” Ashton looks up and he sees the most beautiful blue eyes that caught his attention back in 6th grade.  
Luke had his hands around Ashton's hips letting him not escape. In a quick motion, he put hips lips next to Ashton's ear.

“I thought about you all day,” Luke said and nipped at his ear.  
Ashton was not in the mood for this so he pushed Luke off of him and walked away.   
Luke was catching up to Ashton and caught his wrist pulling him back to him, “hey whats wrong with you?”

“Nothing Luke just let me go okay,” and with that Ashton left Luke this time.

\----

It was after school and Ashton was walking to his car when yet again his heart broke. Luke was making out with Alisha and shoving his tongue down her throat while grabbing her ass. 

Ashton didn’t want to think about it anymore so he got in his car and drove off driving like a maniac. He went into his house and slammed the door. Once he got up into his room he cried his eyes out and once he thought he was done crying he cried some more.   
He felt broken inside; he felt like his whole body was just shattered and torn apart. He went to his bedside table and grabbed his razor. It’s been years since he used this. He put it away thinking that he would never have to use it again but he was wrong. 

_***trigger warning*** _

He put the blade to his skin and he sighed in relief, so he continued on. He never felt much happier in his life than he did in that moment right then, and that’s what killed him the most. He didn’t stop until he had fresh new five cuts up on his wrist, and then he fell asleep.

**_*trigger over*_ **

Ashton's eyes were red the whole time while he was at school which left people giving him rude stares and disgusted faces. Once it was lunchtime he went into the bathroom since him and Michael weren’t talking anymore.

When Ashton walked through the door he felt a pair of hands on his wrists and hissed in pain. He already knew that it was Luke so he didn’t even bother to turn around.   
Luke say that he was in pain so he pushed his sleeves up and gasped at the scars on Ashton's wrist. 

“Why,” was all Luke said.

Ashton broke down crying not even answering Luke and sank down on the ground. Luke crouched down next to him, and picked him up and put them both in a stall. He sat Ashton down on the toilet seat, rolled up his sleeves and kissed his skin soaking it with tears. 

“Never again, ash please. I can’t lose you too,” Luke said.

Once again he broke Ashton's heart. Three shots and you're out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton is a nerd and a wallflower in a big school full of high schoolers that hate him. Luke Hemmings is a classic jock who fucks anything he sees or talks to, but knows nothing about Ashton's little school boy crush. What happens when they cross paths one night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy god I really really like this one! There is about to be a shit storm and so much drama so be prepared, but please tell me if you guys like the story so far! I am so excited to post the next one but are yall excited for it?? I also dedicate this to Hoodie this person is so sweet and I appreciate them so much thank you again love xx

Casual Affair

\----

Nothing has changed this past few weeks for Ashton except for Lukes glares he always sent his way when they walked past each other. The only thing that was different was him and Michael kissed and made up; not literally though since he has eyes for Michael and Michael has eyes for Calum. Ashton didn’t know why Luke hated him all of a sudden; maybe it was because he was afraid that Ashton would tell about what happened in the bathroom. Truthfully, when he can't sleep at night he always thinks about that day, and how Luke looked so broken. What Ashton didn’t understand was when he said he can't lose him too. What did that mean? Who did he lose?

Michael shoved Ashton off his bed earning a glare from him. Michael saw the annoyed look on Ashton's face and scoffed.

“You had your thinking face on, and you thinking is never a good idea. What were you thinking about?”  
Ashton didn’t want his friend to be mad at him like last time, and he kind of didn’t want to tell him what happened in the bathroom since Michael still thinks he’s clean.

“Oh, you know, just things,” he paused for a second and smirked, “I was thinking about you and Calum.” Michael soon became flushed and stuttered.

“What about us?”

“Well,” Ashton drug out. “Do you two texts at all?”

“I mean yeah, but you probably don’t want to know what it about.”

“What? What do yall texts about,” Ashton nagged on. “Like dating and stuff,” he now wanted to know more. 

Michael mumbled under his breath, but Ashton couldn’t understand what he said.

“I'm sorry repeat that again I couldn’t hear you.”

“I mean we kinda just like talk sexually because like I said before that’s all I’ll ever be to him,” Michael looked down and felt the tears threatening to fall. He urged himself to stay strong and put back up the walls that _**HE**_ made. The boy who made him break and crash headfirst into the ground, but, in the end, he left him with nothing but a broken heart.

“Mikey …. I'm sorry. Maybe tell him-,” Michael stopped him and put a finger up on Ashton's lips to shut him up.

“Please stop ash. I know you're trying to cheer me up, but just … not right now okay?”

After that, Ashton left it alone even though he wanted to know more. He knew of the boy that hurt him before but never knew his name. Ashton often thinks about that time when Michael was sobbing on the floor and crying for days because of **“him”** as Michael calls him.

\-----

  
Ashton was walking to go to the nurse to go get some Tylenol for his god awful headache but soon stopped when he heard yelling in the coaches office. He knew that the coach was Lukes dad, and he was a quiet man very reserved, but he hoped that wasn’t Luke on the other end getting yelled at. 

“Fuck off dad,” and soon Luke walked out of the room, and ran into Ashton. He looked down and saw that it was Ashton and smirked. 

“Hey, nerd wanna get out of here kind of need to right now,” Luke said.

“Um, I don’t think we should skip class, Luke.”

“Whatever,” Luke said and walked out of the school to go to his car. Ashton was sweating and his heart was beating so fast. Should he go or stay; he wants to be with Luke but he doesn’t want to get in trouble. Fuck it.

“Luke wait up,” he said trying to catch up to him.

Luke turned around and saw Ashton running towards him and smiled back at him. They both walked towards his car, and when they drove out of the school parking lot Ashton had never felt more free in his life than he did then, and apparently it showed on his face. 

“What never skipped class before? Should have guessed,” Luke looked so carefree in this moment, and Ashton was so in- wait no not love. Luke doesn't love, he fucks, and that’s it. 

“What were you and your dad fighting about,” Ashton said to break the silence.  
Luke gripped the steering wheel so tight that Ashton was afraid that he was about to rip it off and throw it at him.

“He just … doesn’t understand that things change in the world and he needs to be more understanding,” Luke sighed and loosened up a bit.

Ashton left it at that dropping the conversation but it made him so confused. Understand about what, and what has changed in the world that he needs to understand more?  
They pulled up to, what Ashton assumed, was Lukes house. It was a three story house all white on the outside and fresh green grass that was so soft you could roll around in it for days, and feel like the happiest person on earth. On the inside it got even better, the floors were all white marble with a hint on black sparkles. They went upstairs to Lukes room and he saw that his room was neat. Weird. His room was all white except for the bed which was a matte black and so were the sheets. What was up with this family and white? The walls were covered with posters with bands like “All Time Low” and “Mayday Parade”. In the corner was a huge mirror and next to it was a window that went all the way down to the floor so it overlooked the neighborhood. He also saw that Luke had a bathroom which was also white with the same marble floor, how shocking.  
He saw that Luke was changing right in front of him, and he blushed and looked away decided to go look at the pictures which were on the nightstand next to the bed. There was a picture of a young boy with curly brown hair and bright green eyes next to a young Luke. He looked over and this boy kept on popping up in pictures, and Ashton felt jealous.

He picked up the picture frame of them when Luke was younger and said, “Luke who's this?”  
Luke looked up and his face turned a pale shade, which looked like he was about to be sick and throw up.

“No one just put it back and don’t break it or else I’ll break you, and not sexually,” jeez Luke really cared about this person.

He put the picture back and went to lay down on Lukes bed. The bed smelled like Luke, and the bed was so soft his mind was drunk on Luke forgetting that Luke was in the room with him he was terrified when he felt a pair of arms around him pulling him up.

“You’re not falling asleep on me,” Luke said next to his ear.

Yup well no problem with falling asleep now as he was fully awake now thanks to Luke. The topic of Lukes father was still burning at the back of his brain and he couldn’t let it go, but he didn’t want to push Luke so he tried his best to let it go. 

“What do you wanna do? We have Netflix … so we can …,” Ashton stopped him there and rolled his eyes.

“I know you aren’t about to make that stupid remark,” Luke laughed at him and Ashton felt butterflies in his stomach. 

“Yeah. Let's watch batman for a while and see what happens next,” Luke got up to put batman in and sat back down, but, this time, closer to Ashton. 

They were thirty minutes into the movie, and Luke was already asleep with his head on Ashton's chest drooling. Ashton didn’t mind though because he had a blonde boy on his chest who he has been crushing on for years so who is he to complain. He knows Luke is hurting and he just wishes he could take the pain away from the blonde bright-eyed boy. 

Ashton sighed and kissed his head; Luke shuffled around for a second but wrapped his arms tighter around Ashton. 

“What happened to you,” Ashton whispered, he knew Luke couldn’t hear him but he still wanted answers. He kissed Lukes head this time but longer and fell asleep with Luke on him.

Luke is slowly stealing his heart and he doesn’t even know it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton is a nerd and a wallflower in a big school full of high schoolers that hate him. Luke Hemmings is a classic jock who fucks anything he sees or talks to, but knows nothing about Ashton's little school boy crush. What happens when they cross paths one night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!! This is probably one of the best ones that I have written and I think this one is my fav. This story was inspired by the song unsteady by XAmbassadors you NEED to hear it BEFORE this because it is so good or read it while listening to the song. Its so good I was listening to it while typing this. I wanted this to be long because I felt like yall were wanting more and I wanted to give you more so here it is! I really really hope you guys like this so pls tell me what you think? xx

Casual Affair

\-----

When Ashton woke up he heard a door being slammed downstairs, he looked down to see Luke still asleep on his chest; and drool all over his shirt. He couldn’t help but smile at the dorky boy. 

He shook Lukes arm to wake him up, but the boy wouldn’t wake up so he decided to pinch his bum. That did the trick because Luke woke up scared out of his mind, but once he saw Ashton he calmed down and sighed. He went back to lay back down next to Ashton.

“What made you wake me up,” Luke asked still tired. 

“I heard a door close, so I'm guessing that’s your dad or mom,” once again Lukes eyes flew open, and then Lukes door open.

“Luke I just came to tell you-,” Lukes father walked in and his face soon became with red with what Ashton could tell was anger.

“What were you doing Luke? Were you fucking this boy,” Ashton flinched at his crude words and tried to leave, but Lukes dad held him back. 

“No, you want to see what happens to boys who think their gay? Let me show you,” Luke tried to run away from his father's grip, but he pinned Luke down Luke screaming and thrashing around. Ashton couldn’t do anything he was so numb. 

“Dad, please no we weren’t do anything,” Luke screamed begging his dad to let him go. 

“That’s what you said with the last boy,” his dad mumbled and punched Luke right in the face.

“No,” Ashton yelled and tried to get his dad away from him. He was soon pushed away from Luke and hit his head on the floor hard. The only thing he could remember was Lukes screaming at his dad to stop. 

\-----  
Ashton woke up confused and dazed. Where was he, and why is everything so white? He looked to his left and saw a crying Luke on his bed. Oh yeah. 

“I'm sorry.”

“No it's not your fault Luke,” he went to touch his face but Luke flinched and pulled away from him. He thought maybe it was because of his black eye but it wasn’t. 

 

“I'm not gay Ashton”

Damn could he kill Ashton anymore than he already has?

“I never asked anything from you,” he mumbled.

Luke looked up at him and smiled weakly. “I see the way you look at me,” he started to tear up again, and oh God, Ashton wanted to hold on to Luke; but he refrained. “You look at me the same way he did.”

When Ashton was about to ask who “he” was Luke told him to go.

“I don’t want you to get hurt so I think its best that you leave.”  
Ashton soon got up to leave Luke with a broken heart but turned around to see a more broken boy lying on the bed about to burst into tears.

“I like girls,” he said softly.

Ashton sighed, “It sounds like you’re trying to convince yourself, Luke,” and he left Luke this time.

\-----

  
Things were awkward in school the next day; Michael asked him where he went because he didn’t see him after school or during lunch. He didn’t want to say anything to him so he just said his mom decided to let him leave early because of his headache.

They were sitting at lunch and Michael was talking about how chemistry was a bitch, and how the homework keeps on piling up, but once again he wasn't listening. Instead, he’s’ looking at the boy who’s laughing his heart out, but is secretly hurting inside and Ashton knows it’s killing him; he knows because he does the same thing to Michael.  
After school Ashton decided that he's too heartbroken to do his usual routine so he decided to go home. He was about to open his car door when he hears a soft “hey” and once again the world starts to brighten up again.

He turns around and sure enough, there’s Luke with that gorgeous smile that caught his heart back in 6th grade.

“Hey,” Ashton says.

“Where are you going? Wanna go somewhere fun,” Luke says with a daring look in his eyes. 

“I'm actually going home to just chill out, but if you wanna come you can,” Luke seemed disappointed in his answer so he shook his head.

He was staring down at the ground acting as if the ground was the most interesting thing in the world. 

“You’re not going to say anything about my dad right,” Luke said so quietly he almost couldn't hear him.

“Actually, I was about to tell the principle,” Lukes' eyes were bulging out of his eyes and he had a look of terror written across his face. “But,” Ashton sighed out, “I wasn’t going to because I decided that’s your call.”

Luke nodded his head and they stood there silently both thinking about that day. 

“Can we maybe … go somewhere? Just us,” Luke asked.

“Yeah,” Ashton smiled up at Luke.

\-----

They were in the backseat of Ashton's car listening to Blink-182 talking about nothing and everything. They were so comfortable with each other, and that was okay to Ashton; that’s what he wanted.

“What happened to your mom,” Luke stiffened at Ashton's words.

“Its okay Luke you don’t have to say,” Luke looked up at him and smiled sadly. 

“No, its fine. I think Its healthy if I talk about her,” Ashton went to look across from him so he sat cross-legged ready for whatever Luke was about to say.

“My mom … was a great mother. She was the best, but when I got to be around seven that’s when my mother started to get depressed and my father …. Started to hit me and my mom. One night it got so bad that she was on the floor, and I got in front of her to make my dad stop hitting her, but he pushed me up against the wall and threatened to kill me. He went in to bash my face in, but my mother intervened and she hit her head on the kitchen counter, and it killed her,” Luke was now full on crying. Why did he have to go through this? How was he still strong?

He held on to Luke and let him cry on his shoulder, and he wished that he could take away the pain from the boy.  
“Shhh Lukey,” he rocked the boy trying to calm him down, but this made him cry harder.  
Luke pulled away from Ashton, but held onto his face and his thumb grazed against Ashton's cheekbones. Even with tears streaming down his face and red eyes, Ashton still thought he was the most gorgeous boy in the world.  
“Don’t let go,” Luke said and clung back onto Ashton. Ashton did just that, he held onto Luke knowing that he was a little unsteady.

\-----

Ashton dropped Luke back at his house, he didn’t want to but Luke said it was okay, that he would be okay. Luke walked out Ashton's car without another word.  
When Luke walked in the house his father was in the kitchen with a beer. Luke could tell that he was already drunk, he tried to sneak past him but it didn’t happen.

“Where you with that boy,” his father spoke up.  
Luke walked over to the kitchen nervous but knew that he could outrun him if he stayed far enough.

“If you’re referring to Ashton then yes, I was with him,” Luke said.

“You’re not gay. I’ll beat the gay out of you if I have to,” Lukes breath hitched at his words, but he knew his father doesn’t mean it.

“I love you, dad,” and Luke walked away. Luke could hear his dad crying, he knew that he had been diagnosed with depression after his mom died. 

“If you love me don’t let go,” Luke said and kissed his dad's head and left again to go to his room. 

Once his door was closed he broke down. He probably cried for hours that night, but that was the best day because he has never let himself give in to crying; his dad says crying is for the weak, and he doesn’t need a weak son. 

Luke fell asleep and dreamt of his mother once again that night.

\-----

_Why? He died. He's was gone. Luke found his body when he went into his room, he was excited to tell him about his grade in English that he got._

_“You will never believe-,” but Luke stopped when he saw the boy hanging in mid air. All he could hear was his own screams._

_He cried and cried and cried some more. He wouldn’t eat for days. What made him depressed what made him want to die? Luke gave him everything; that was his best friend._

_Luke went into the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror. He saw a weakless pathetic boy staring back at him. He couldn’t save his friend, and he couldn’t save the only person that mattered the most to him in the world other than his mom._

_He let out another heart-wrenching scream and punched the mirror. There was broken glass shattered all over the floor. He looked at the broken glass on the floor, and it soon felt like someone was overtaking his body. He stepped on the glass, not even caring that he would probably bleed to death._

_Suddenly, his mom comes in and what she sees next breaks her heart. Her son looks at her with dead grey eyes and his feet bleeding all over the floor._

_“Baby,” she said and goes over to the bathroom to pick him up. She picks him up and he starts thrashing around kicking and screaming telling her to let him go._

_She finally lets him go by his door, and they lay down there together. He starts to cry again, but this time on his mother's shoulders._

_“Why mom,” Luke asked. “We were gonna grow up together and be happy.”_

_Lukes mom stared down at her son's face and smiled sadly, “Lukey, baby, he's not gone. He's staring right up at you as an angel and he's smiling down at you. He's at peace, baby.”_

_Luke starts to sniffle, “This house doesn’t feel like a home anymore mom. I don’t wanna try anymore.”_

_Lukes mom held his hands and stared at him straight in his eye, “If you love me don’t let go.” Luke nodded his head._

_“Hold on to me because I'm a little unsteady right now,” Lukes mom shook her head, and he cried on her shoulder for the rest of the night._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton is a nerd and a wallflower in a big school full of high schoolers that hate him. Luke Hemmings is a classic jock who fucks anything he sees or talks to, but knows nothing about Ashton's little school boy crush. What happens when they cross paths one night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry if this sucks I was sooo tired, but we find out more things about Luke! The next one is gonna be good, promise! I hope you like this even though it was more fo a filler.

Casual Affair  
\-----  
Ashton walked into school the next day, and what he saw next broke his heart. Luke was standing with Alisha, and with that his hands were on her hips, but his lips were on her neck. Her giggling was annoying, and his ears were starting to burn because of the annoying sound that was her giggling.

No. Not this time; this time Ashton was going to make him jealous.  
Ashton went into his next class, and behind sat a boy named Troye. He knew this boy had a crush on him, but he never paid any mind to him because of Luke. Payback.

Ashton turned around and made his award winning smile up at Troye. _Good thing I dressed hot today._

“Hey,” Ashton said.

Troye looked up at Ashton and blushed, “Hey,” he smiled nervously.

Ashton turned around to look at the door and sure enough, Luke was   
there with a pissed off look. Perfect.

He turned back around to face Troye who was staring at him with heart eyes. He felt sorry for him, but he didn’t want to care at this moment.

“So I didn’t understand this problem can you help me,” he smirked.

“Oh yeah! Well, you just-,” Ashton dosed off not really caring but looking at him intently acting like he was caring; he could feel Lukes eyes on   
him, and he loved it. Finally.

Ashton stopped him by smiling up at him and said, “You know you really are pretty Troye.” Troye blushed and giggled.  
“Oh umm thanks ash so are you,” he mumbled the last part, but Ashton still heard him.  
“Not as pretty as you though babe,” and he saw Luke storm out of the classroom. This is good; this is very good.   
\-----  
He and Michael were at his locker talking about him and Calum as usual when Luke stopped him.

“Hey, can I ask you a question about homework?”

Ashton took one look at him and laughed. “No.”  
This pissed Luke off even more, and Ashton was thriving on this.

“I really need your help,” Luke gritted out.

“Go get Troyes help since he helped me out with my big problem,” Luke muttered a “fuck this” and pulled Ashton away to the bathroom stalls.

Ashton rolled his eyes when Luke pulled them both into a stall. Luke pushed him against the stall and held him there.

“Why are you being a slut,” Luke asked.

“I'm not the slut here, look in the mirror,” Ashton said.

Luke kissed his lips next, but hard and once again not of love but lust. Ashton pushed him off.

“Damn you’re such a,” Ashton was about to say dick, but Luke had other plans when he dropped to his knees. Really, Luke, you went down this low.

Ashton snorted and Luke looked up at him questioningly, “Whats so funny?”

“Nothing,” Ashton said and rolled his eyes. He pushed Luke off of him again, and once again left him alone.  
\------  
After Ashton's practice he went to his car, and surprise (not) Luke was there. He stood against the car with his arms crossed and feet crossed as well mad as hell, but still hot as hell.

“Why are you being a dick,” Luke asked.

Ashton's eyes almost bulged out of his eyes. **Him**? A dick? **Fuck no.**   
“Me? No, Luke, you can't do that to me. You clearly need to think about what **you** did,” Ashton tried to push him out of the way to put his bag up, but Luke wouldn’t budge.

“What did I do,” Luke doesn’t know. He looked so confused, and he was thinking so hard.

“You looked like you had a great time fucking Alisha in the hallways today,” Ashton said. Luke looked still utterly confused, but then his eyes lit up and so did his smile, which quickly died down once he saw that Ashton was pissed.

“So what? Where you jealous?”

He was jealous, but he didn’t want him to know that, “No.”

Luke laughed,”Okay then,” his eyebrows furrowed quickly then he asked,”Do you like Troye?”

Seriously why was he so utterly in love with this boy.  
“No, Why? Were you jealous,” Ashton laughed.

“Kinda,” Luke muttered. What. Did he just say what Ashton has been dying to hear all day.

“Okay,” was all Ashton said to him. He moved Luke out of the way, got in his car, and left. He finally felt like he had power in his and Lukes … whatever the hell they were. The only problem was, is that Luke drives him wild.   
\-----  
Ashton came home to see Michael on his bed flipping through his phone.

“Hey,” Ashton greeted him.

Michael looked at him, and he swore, his eyes could have never gotten any brighter.

“Calum asked me out on a date today!”

“What are you serious,” secretly Ashton was jealous.

“Yeah, I told him to we can go wherever he wants to so I have no clue where we are going, but I'm so excited,” it sounded weird to Ashton. Calum and Michael and been fuck buddies and now he has a sudden interest? He wouldn’t say anything for now because Michael was so high on the thought of Calum. For the rest of the night, they sat there watching Game of Thrones.   
\-----  
Ashton was walking up to school the next morning when Luke was yelling at him to wait up.

“Hey,” Luke caught up to him. Ashton nodded his head up at him.

“I wanna try something,” they both stood there for a few seconds, and then Luke was looking around, and then finally held Ashton's hand. Lukes' face was in so much pain it looked like Ashton had punched him or harmed the boy severely.

“Nope,” Luke said and walked away quickly.

Ummmm okay.   
\----

After school, Luke invited him over to his house. Luke told him not to worry since his dad had a meeting with the school and he wouldn’t be back till late that night.  
\-----

They were sitting on his bed flipping through some of Lukes magazines when Ashton spoke up.

“Who is that boy in the pictures,” Luke sighed but then chuckled.

“You’re persistent Ashy aren’t you,” the nickname made Ashton's heart flutter.

Luke nodded his head, signaling that he would tell Ashton which made him sit closer to Luke, but he sat cross-legged waiting for Luke to tell the story of the boy.

“The boy in that picture is my ex.” Oh. “He's gone now, though. We grew up together as little kids, and we were attached at the hip. He was my first everything; the first boyfriend, first kisses, first fuck, and … first love. He was my everything and I was so lost for him. His name was Derrick. When we were sixteen he told me he was depressed, but I shrugged it off thinking it was nothing too severely. He was always happy and he would always laugh with me and kiss me on the cheek saying I was his sunshine. I walked in his room one day to find him hanging in mid-air,” Luke choked up.

“Luke you don’t have to-,”

“No, I need too. I need to remember him again.” Luke sighed and continued. “I saw him with no life in his body and I screamed pulling him down, and his mom arrived, she was crying and pulling me back, but I clung to him. When I went to the funeral I didn’t think that he was dead, I didn’t want to think that of the boy I loved, the boy I still love. I always went to his grave, and talked to him thinking he was still alive today, and I think that broke my heart even worse. So I fucked around with some boys and girls, but this one boy stuck to me in particular, I knew he had feelings for me at the time, but I didn’t give a shit. He was a good fuck to me, and that’s all he was. We were friends at the time, and he wanted more, but I didn’t, and I still don’t.”

Luke finished, and Ashton was started to put on the pieces together. He was now starting to understand him.

“I’m sorry Luke. Maybe we should visit him together tomorrow?”

“No,” Luke stopped him.

As soon as Luke said that Ashton dropped the subject, but it stuck in his mind about the fact that Luke talked about a boy that he was once friends with. Who was that? Calum? Jarred? No, he was straight as anything typical jock, but who was it?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton is a nerd and a wallflower in a big school full of high schoolers that hate him. Luke Hemmings is a classic jock who fucks anything he sees or talks to, but knows nothing about Ashton's little school boy crush. What happens when they cross paths one night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are we ready for this new chapter?? Some serious news is coming up in this one and jerk!Luke is coming back into play, but don't worry it gets EVEN better! Tell me you're thought at the end of the story! I have been so tired lately so if there are mistakes I am so deeply sorry xx

Casual Affair   
\-----  
Over the weekend, Ashton couldn’t get Luke out of his mind. Luke has no clue that he means so much to Ashton, and he will never tell Luke how much he means to him. It still hurt to think about Lukes dad, and what he does to him, but what could he do? Luke told him not to say or do anything.

Ashton sighed and touched his lips, faintly feeling Lukes lips on his before they left school for the weekend. They still haven’t exchanged numbers, because Luke said: “we’re not friends fuck off.” Ashton found out Luke doesn’t like to be touched in an affectionate way. What walls has he built up so high that he wouldn’t let anybody climb them?  
He heard a knock on his door and saw Michael walk in.

“Hey. My dates today,” you could tell Michael was nervous, but so was Ashton.

“Are you nervous?”

“Yeah, but what I'm nervous the most about is what he's going to do like is he going to take me out to dinner or movie?”

“Mikey I don’t think he's the romantic type, I think it's just a movie.”

It took a minute for Michael to respond thinking about what Ashton said and he agreed,”yeah.”

“But hey you're gonna kill this date and make him fall in love with you,” he ruffled Michaels' hair, and they talked about the date and what Calum would do until Michael had to go back home waiting for Calum to pick him up.  
\-----  
When they went back to school again Ashton was a little for his friend, since he never called or texted him after the date. He saw Michael walk in, but he wasn’t him normal sarcastic energetic self he usually was.   
His hair was limp, he was paler than usual, and he looked almost dead. Ashton went up to him and hugged him so tight hoping that would take away the pain.

“Hey, buddy! What's wrong?”

Michael looked in his eyes, and they were completely red and filled wit tears, “it was all a game.”

Ashton's heart broke for Michael, he knew what he meant, but he wasn’t sure.

“What do you mean?”

Michael slumped against the lockers, his head hung low while he talked in fear of Calum walking by, “Calum drove me in his car and everything was great until we came to a park, and there were candles everywhere. It was great, but then he was about to kiss me, and then he said sike against my lips and the whole football team bursted out from the trees, and they were screaming it was for a dare for Calum. He said I was easy and useless.”

“Oh Mikey,” he held Mikey until the bell rang, and lead him away from Calum the rest of the day.

\------

At the end of the day, Ashton ran up to Luke not even caring that the football team was crowding around him.

“Hey asshole,” Luke turned around with confused eyes, god he looked hot, wait not this is for Michael.

“Yeah you,” he got closer to Luke and punched him in the face, right in his god awful perfect face.

Luke landed on the floor hard which made the football team tackle him, surprisingly Luke was yelling at them to get off.

“Luke he hurt you why are you protecting him,” Jarred asked.

“I-I,” Luke stuttered. “I want to know why he's mad.”

“Well, Luke, you knew about the dare, with Mikey, and you didn’t do shit. Why are you so mean, why did you let this happen Luke I mean I thought we were best friends,” he said staring at him with sad eyes. Luke looked like he was about to break until Jarred spoke up again.

“You gonna let him talk to you like that Luke?”

Luke snorted, “Didn’t know if you were such a faggot, mate. You should put more emotion into sucking dick than that pathetic statement you made about Michael because then you would have a boyfriend apart from your ugly face”

Damn.

“That’s not what you called me when we fucked, and when I recalled it you were a bottom,” Luke looked so embarrassed until, guess who, Jared went to save Luke.

“Oh man, we told Luke that he would get you easily, and he did. He told us the whole thing, and damn dude you’re pretty easy. We laughed at you for hours.”

Ashton wasn’t going to cry. He wasn’t. So he walked away from Luke, and he walked away from everything that he had to do with Luke.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton is a nerd and a wallflower in a big school full of high schoolers that hate him. Luke Hemmings is a classic jock who fucks anything he sees or talks to, but knows nothing about Ashton's little school boy crush. What happens when they cross paths one night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh you guys the next chapter is up! Sorry Ive been busy for days, but Im hoping to also post Playboybunny!Luke tonight as well! If I cant then it will be posted tomorrow night. So I hope you enjoy this update tell me what you think!

Casual Affair

* * *

  
Ashton avoided Luke the rest of the week, and the week after that. His school was big enough so that he could skip around hallways that he knew Luke was in, he would do that even if he was late to class. 

At home, it wasn’t much better. He cried so hard, that eventually he got himself sick, which made him miss a week of school. He hated that he loved Luke, but he hated more that he wanted him so much and Luke would never feel the same. He received a million texts from Luke saying sorry, but he knew it was bullshit.

He didn’t want texts. He wanted Luke.

* * *

 

When he came to school he went on the same routine which was to skip around the hallways, and avoid Luke. At the end of the day, he walked to his car, and he heard footsteps behind him. Ashton sighed, and he swore that his car was there meeting place. 

Ashton stopped at his car and turned around, “what do you need this time? To make fun of me more? To tell me that I was just a fuck?”  
Luke looked at him with tear filled eyes, which was just more bullshit. “No ash. It was that at first .. I mean it was a dare it's just …”

“What Luke? I'm tired of you being my friend, and then making fun of me behind my back.”

“Ash I'm sorry-“

“No Luke! Tell me you care, tell me you want me even if it's not sex, tell me I matter, tell me you want to hold me at night, tell me you love me even when I hate myself.”

When Ashton was done ranting Luke just stood there, “You know I don’t love anyone, I'm stra-“

“Yeah you’re straight. We all know,” Ashton said and got in his car and left.

* * *

  
It was another normal day for Ashton at his house; he was crying his eyes out. He stopped when he heard a knock at the door. He knew it wasn’t Michael because he was out of town so who was it? 

He opened his door to see the devil himself. As soon as he was about to close the door Luke stopped his with his foot, “wait.”

“What?”

Luke sighed and stepped closer to him, and all of a sudden their lips were touching. Luke pushed him against the wall and close the door with his foot. Lukes' hands were on Ashton's hips squeezing, leaving marks. Luke only kissed harder, which Ashton happily gave in. 

They pulled apart to breath, but Luke put his forehead on Ashton and was breathing hard against his lips, Ashton was doing the same.

“I wanna try this out,” Luke said against Ashton's lips. “I wanna try to be someone better for you, and I wanna try to be yours. I can't promise I’ll be the best boyfriend, but I know I want you and dammit Ash I gotta have you.”

Ashton's heart skipped a beat because finally this is what he has been waiting for! “Yes,” Ashton said giggling against Lukes' lips.

Luke put his hands behind Ashton's neck and tugged him closer to his lips. They kissed again, but slower this time. If this is what love felt like Ashton felt infinite love. 

“Wait, Ash,” Luke said.

Ashton was kissing Lukes neck leaving marks, feeling a bit annoyed that Luke was interrupting this moment. 

“Yeah?”

“We … I can't come out yet you know that right? I still don’t even think that gay yet, but we can't tell anyone; not even Michael.”

Of course. There ahead to be some catch, this was Luke Hemmings there can't be anything good here unless there was something with it. 

“Yeah. Okay,” Ashton agreed. Lukes face lit up, and kissed him again, but pulled away. 

“We can go on a date tonight. Anywhere you wanna go, babe.”

“Yeah okay um there this awesome pizza place we can go to!”

Luke went up to Ashton's ear and whispered, “anything for you babe.” With that, he kissed him one last time and left.

* * *

  
When Luke left he got a text from him saying 8 pm he would pick him up. He was so nervous this was like, his first date, and with his crush since forever! What should he wear, a flannel, a plaid shirt, or a plain black one?

In the end, he choose his black shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans and his black and white converse. His hair was against him today so he just let his curls fall against his head, praying that Luke would think he was still hot.

When he was finished he heard the doorbell ring, and just wow. Luke was standing there with a black and red flannel with a leather jacket and black skinny jeans. 

“Ready,” he asked with a smirked. 

Ashton was choking oh my god, “yeah.”

They went to his car and Luke went to Ashton's side door, and opened it for him, “My lady,” he said. 

Ashton snorted and rolled his eyes, “From what I remember I wasn’t the one screaming daddy,” Ashton said getting in the car and closing the door leaving Lukes mouth opened.

* * *

  
They arrived at the restaurant and that’s when all hell broke loose. They sat down and they were joking around, and their waitress came; Ashton looked up and she was a straight boy wet dream. She was thin, curvy, big ass, big tits, sun-kissed skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair. Well shit. Luke looked up and of course, he was drooling, this made Ashton jealous. 

“What do you guys want to drink,” she asked leaning over towards Luke, and like the Luke, he was he stared down at her cleavage. 

“You,” he said winking. 

She annoyingly giggled and waved him off, “No seriously.”

“I'll just have a coke babe,” Luke said. Are you serious right now.

She turned to Ashton and gave him a cold stare, “you?”

“water.”

She left swaying her hips, of course, she would. Luke was on his phone the whole entire time, ignoring Ashton. Was this a date or a hangout? 

“I'm going to the bathroom,” Ashton said. Luke nodded still looking at his phone. 

When he got into the bathroom he tried not to cry his eyes out. He was looking at the mirror at himself trying to figure out what was wrong with him. He knows he’s ugly, but I mean he's good looking in some areas. Right? 

He sighed and walked out of the door and his heart broke in two. He saw the waitress sitting down with her hand on his thigh moving up and down. Luke was obviously flirting with him. He didn’t care this time he let the tears flow, and went outside to call Michael to pick him up.

* * *

 

Lukes POV  
I didn't mean to be on my phone the whole entire time but I was nervous. I'm still not used to the fact that I like Ashton and more than a friend. He makes me feel crazy and makes me nervous. As far as my dad knew, I was on a date with a girl. 

When the waitress came over the first thing I noticed her was her tits, I mean holy shit she was perfect. Wait, Ash. Date. Ashton. Ashton. Where was he again? Oh yeah, bathroom. 

When Ashton was gone the waitress came back with our drinks but sat down. I looked up at her and gave her my most charming smile. 

“Hey,” I said.

“Hey,” she said. She started to scoot closer. But I didn’t mind, what Ashton didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. 

We started to flirt even more, and then soon enough her hand was on my thigh, I was loving her touch and wanted more, but my heart suddenly started to hurt. Shit. Ashton. 

I stood up freaking out and she saw how freaked I was, “did you see where my friend went,” I asked still looking around. 

She rolled her eyes, “Yeah I think he left a few minutes ago,” I was fuming, but I couldn’t be mad at her I have to be mad at myself. I threw some money on the table and left. I got in my car to drive to his house. When I arrived his lights were off. Great, he was at Michaels. 

God I fucked up. Big.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton is a nerd and a wallflower in a big school full of high schoolers that hate him. Luke Hemmings is a classic jock who fucks anything he sees or talks to, but knows nothing about Ashton's little school boy crush. What happens when they cross paths one night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay I wanted to make this one long since I haven't updated this one in a while! This one explains a lot and it's so good I am really proud of this one! I hope you like it!!

Casual Affair

* * *

 

  
Once again I was left crying in my room, I didn’t call to tell Michael what happened after my date because I didn’t want him to actually kill Luke. When I came back to school I went with my usual routine, and that was so not let Luke find me. 

I was madder at myself than Luke. The reason because this was because I wanted more and more, and he wanted less and less. I was such a fool, and I was so selfish, so if there is anyone to blame I guess it would be me. 

I was walking up to my locker, and getting my first-period books out, and suddenly I heard footsteps behind me, and I prayed for it not to be him. Apparently the world said a big, “fuck you,” to me and it was him. 

“Hey,” he said. I looked up at him, and he was looking down at the ground. 

“Hey,” Ashton said bluntly. 

Luke was shuffling around waiting for me to speak. God such a Luke thing to do.

“Why did you leave,” Luke asked.

I rolled my eyes at him, “Are you serious? I think you know why I left dumbass,” and I slammed my locker door shut and left Luke, but not for good because I can never leave him. 

* * *

 

After school was done I was heading to the gym locker room to change. I started to change shirts, and I panicked when I heard the door open and it soon clicking, meaning that someone locked the door.

Luke soon appeared, and I sighed.

“You can't take a hint can you.” Actually, I was really happy that he came because that means he doesn’t want to give up on … us?

“We need to talk,” Luke said.

“About?”

“Well I mean I feel shit for how I acted, and I'm sorry Ashton, but … you know I don’t do the … relationship thing? It's not me so maybe we can just be fuck buddies” _What no_. _Not this I don’t want this._ “or something because you're a good fuck and I don’t want to lose this” _No he doesn’t mean that._

“What,” I said. I was shattered more like crushed and broken.

“We don’t work Ash,” he said. 

“Are you fucking serious,” I yelled. Suddenly, Lukes blue eyes widened and he looked scared. Well fucking good then. 

“No that’s not it. This is not the end of us because you can't handle some goddamn commitment issues we can work through that. You’re such a fucking prick you know, you can't handle something as small as a relationship, and you want to be done because you can't “handle it” that’s so pathetic Luke I honestly can believe you,” I was now rambling in my rage and fury and then Luke stopped me by pushing me up against the lockers. 

“Shut up,” he said and kissed me like he meant it. I was shocked, to say the least, but I kissed him back. I missed him, and I missed his stupid looks. I put my hands in his hair and tugged on his perfect blonde hair. He moaned into my mouth and grabbed my hands, and put them above my head. 

He started to kiss down my neck, leaving small marks in the process. I looked up breathing heavily. This started out with us yelling at each other, and now we’re gripping each other scared that one of us is going to leave.

While I was in my thought process he suddenly stopped. I whined missing his lips on my skin. He laughed and shook his head. He put his head against my forehead and sighed loudly. I looked up at his closed eyes, and I nudged my nose u against his. He looked at me, and did the same, but with a small smile on his face.

He sighed once again and kissed my lips, but softly and I was savoring this; his taste, his lips, and his smell. “You don’t know why I'm so scared about relationships Ash. The last person I dated was Troye, and he left me. Forever. I was crushed, and I don’t want that again,” he sounded so broken. I hugged him tight, and he was shocked but hugged me back tightly not wanting me to let go. 

We soon pulled back and he was smiling at me that sunshine smile that made me fall in love with him in the first place. 

“Can we start over,” Luke asked. 

“Yeah.”

“Hi, my names Luke. I'm sexually confused, and it's all because of this boy named Ashton Irwin who's a dork, but he's a cute dork,” my heart fluttered. 

“Hi, my names Ashton, and I'm gay and proud. I like this boy named Luke, but he sucks with telling me his feelings, but that’s okay because I'm kinda of gone for him anyways.” 

Luke smiled at me, and I was wondering if he felt as gone for me as I am for him. He could tell me to do anything, and I would do it. If he wanted something I would give it to him and make it even bigger. I wanna give him the world, and I wanna sleep next to him. I wanna come home to him, and I hold hands with him. 

But we’re just fuck buddies.

__

* * *

 

We went to my house after I practiced my soccer for a bit. I asked him if he wanted to come over, and he, of course, said yes.   
Before we walked into my house I turned around to Luke.

“Okay so my family is a bit weird, and I never bring anyone home besides Mikey, so don’t be freaked out if she asks us if we’re dating so yeah I mean,” once again I was rambling but Luke stopped me by grabbing me and kissing me softly.

“I bet their great Ash,” he smiled, and I smiled back. 

We walked through the door, and smelled food; mom must be making dinner already. 

“Mom I'm home,” I said.

She soon greeted me from the kitchen, “Hi baby,” she turned her eyes to Luke and gave me a smirk.

“Whos this,” she pointed at Luke.

He went out to shake her hand, “I'm Lu-“

“Hes not my boyfriend,” I interrupted Luke.

Anne laughed, “Honey I just asked who he was.”

“Well anyways, Im Luke nice to meet you,” god he is so charming. He was started to use his charm on my mom, and after a while, it was getting annoying. 

“Okay, Im going up to my room,” I said. 

Anne and Luke were done laughing and look at me, the only person I could focus on was Luke. 

“Okay baby you two have fun, but Luke would you like to spend the night,” I held my breath. A whole night. With Luke. Naked Luke. Shower Luke. Wet Luke. 

My thoughts were interrupted with Luke tugging me upstairs. We were walking up the stairs, and when I opened my room, I was silently high-fiving myself for cleaning this morning because of my mom. 

We walked in and Luke immediately went over to my Green day posters. 

“You went,” he asked with bright eyes.

“Yeah. I thought you would have gone with your dads money and all,” and truthfully I felt embarrassed for him to be at my house. It’s not nice like his. The paint was tearing at the walls, and floors creaked.

“Nah, dad says the music is too ‘emo’ for him,” he laughed. 

“So umm I was kinda spaced out when my mom asked you to spend the night, so what did you say?”

Luke turned back around to face me, and he was walking towards me. He put his hands on my hips, and I put my hands around his neck.

“Were you thinking about me naked Ashy? Or were you thinking about fucking me on this bed? That would be fun, can we try that tonight daddy, because I’ll be a good boy tonight, since you know I am spending the night,” I swallowed thickly. Well shit.

“Yeah- I um,” I stuttered, but took a deep breathe. “Yeah, we can do whatever but I have Monopoly,” why did I just say that? Luke caught me so off guard that my brain was all over the place.

Luke snorted and put his hands off my hips so I let go of him, “Youre such a dork Ashy,” and pushed me on the bed. He got on top of me and pulled my shirt up, and blew raspberries on my stomach. I was laughing so hard I was snorted, god I am so embarrassing. I gripped his hair begging him to stop.

“Ashy can you help me with- oh. Who's this Ash,” Luke got off of me quick and looked at the door? I sprung up to see Harry at the door, I walked over to him and went down to his height. 

“This is Luke,” I said. 

Luke walked over to him and crouched down to him.

“Hi,” Luke said. 

Harry was a bit shy so he scooted closer to me. “Hi,” he muttered. 

Luke looked down at his shirt and saw he was wearing a motley crue shirt. 

“Cool shirt. You like them,” Luke asked. 

“Yeah,” Harry muttered still next to me.

“You know I saw them on their last tour right?” 

Harrys eyes beamed up at him, “really?”

Luke laughed, “yeah and they were so great,” Luke rambled on and Harry was slowly getting closer to them. They were talking about bands they liked and the concert. I walked back over to my bed and sat down watching them both. Luke was so good with kids and made me dream about a little Luke with little blue eyes and curly dirty blonde hair.

I sighed. _If only._

* * *

 

  
After Harry and Luke were done talking Luke walked over to me, and sat down on the bed. 

“Harrys nice,” Luke said. 

“Yeah. You're good with kids,” I said.

He looked at me and smiled sadly, “Well I'm the youngest, and Troye and a little brother so I always talked to him. He was about four, and he was the sweetest.”

I hummed at the thought of Luke playing with a small four-year-old boy, but with blue eyes and dirty blonde curly hair. 

“Boys dinners ready,” Anne called. 

“C’mon lets go you, dirty boy,” I said to Luke and we both laughed.

* * *

 

 

After dinner, Luke and I took a shower, but not together, even though he nagged on and on about how he has seen me naked before, but I told him no. 

Once we were done with brushing out teeth and changing we both laid down, but facing away from each other. It was an hour into ‘sleeping’ and I still couldn’t go to sleep.

The thought of Luke Hemmings sleeping next to me was still making my mind wonder if this was real.

I turned over and I pushed Luke lightly, “You awake?”

He turned over, but he didn’t look like he was sleeping, “yeah.”

“I couldn't sleep,” I said. 

“Can we um …. Like.”

“What Lukey?”

He smiled at the nickname, “Can we cuddle?”

I smiled back at him, “yeah, but can we like …. face each other oh god that sounds weird I'm sorry we don’t have to, but I thought that would make me fall asleep, but I mean you don’t have to,” once again Luke kissed me to stop rambling, and god I hope this becomes a thing. I smiled into the kiss, and god I was so content with this.

“Yeah,” Luke said. 

He put his hands around my waist, and pulled me close, and I wrapped my legs around him.

“Do you want to go on a date tomorrow like at the park,” Luke asked.

“Yeah, but don’t fuck this one up,” I said jokingly. 

“No,” he said and pulled me closer. “I don’t want to lose you.”

And we feel asleep. If this is what heaven feels like then I don’t want the real thing. I want to be here with Luke.

* * *

 

  
I woke up to my alarm clock and turned around to shut it off. Luke groaned and pulled me closer.

“Luke c’mon let go I have to turn this off,” he groaned again, pushing me closer to him. 

“No,” he whined. It took me twenty minutes for me to get out of his grip and finally turn off the damn alarm.   
I was walking to my bathroom to change into my clothes. I was changing out of my boxers and shrieked when I saw the door opened. Luke giggled.

“Nice ass,” he said and laughed louder.

“Shut up,” I said and slammed the door. 

Once we were done getting ready I grabbed my books from the door. I was about to walk out until Luke grabbed my arms and pushed me back into him.

He kissed my lips, “You’re gorgeous when you snore,” he snickered. 

I scoffed, “I do not,” and stormed out.

* * *

 

  
I was getting ready for Lukes and I date tonight, but, this time, I wasn’t nervous. I was strangely calm. I was walking downstairs waiting for Luke, and then I heard I horn honk. 

I walked over to the couch and kissed mom on the cheek. “I'm leaving,” and then I walked off. 

She grabbed my arm stopping me, “I like him, Ashton. Have fun baby,” and waved me off. 

I opened the door to Lukes car, and he smiled at me. “Ready?”

“Yeah.”

* * *

 

We arrived at the park, and since it was nighttime the streetlights were on. I was starting to question why Luke brought me here. 

“Um, Luke.”

“I know it looks creepy but hold on,” he said and tugged my hand further down into the park. 

Finally, he turned around to me and breathed in deeply, “Okay,” he whispered. He clapped his hands, and suddenly bright light showered over me. There were sparkling lights in the trees, and a small blanket on the ground with food scattered over it. There was candle surrounding the ground with petals near the candles making them glow even brighter. 

“You like it,” Luke asked. He looked so hopeful, and I could tell me put so much time into this, and all for … me? 

“Luke I ….. I love it! Thank you,” I jumped on him and peppered him with kisses. He laughed and kissed me on the lips.

* * *

 

  
We were done eating our food, and we were laying down holding hands staring at the stars. God how much more cheesy can we be? 

“You never told me how your first time was,” Luke spoke up. My throat tightened. If Luke knew who my first time with was, he would hate me. I kind of regret it, but not. I just can't tell him.

“Umm yeah it was good, I mean we trust each other a lot, so it was filled with love, but not love love,” I was shaking please don’t ask who please don’t ask who. 

“You said trust. You still know this person ash,” He was now looking at me with curious eyes. Fuck. “Who was it?”

There was a pause. I have to tell him sooner or later. 

“Michael.”

Luke looked at me with fire in his eyes. I knew this was going to happen. 

“What,” he gritted his teeth. 

“I mean we are best friends and I trusted him and I was so tired of having it, and I knew he wouldn’t leave me so I trust him.” 

“No, shut up, Ashton. Why? How? Do you love him? Do you still want to fuck him? Goddammit Ashton him? Really?”

I was starting to tear up, and Luke saw this. He rolled his eyes and scoffed.

“Oh don’t be a fucking baby about it,” he said. This made me cry harder. 

“I can't help it you’re being horrible to me Luke. It was in the past.”

“Oh, what the fuck ever Ashton. I'm done,” he was walking away and going to his car, I got up and followed him. 

“Don’t fucking follow me. Go get Michael to pick you up,” he said and got in his car and left me. Alone. Again.

* * *

 

I called Michael to come pick me up, and he was furious at Luke. 

“I told you he was an asshole,” Michael said. 

I cried harder at that and leaned into Michael more. 

“I mean this really hurt Michael I didn’t want to tell him, Mikey.”

“I know. Now he can't cheat on you,” Michael said. 

I looked up at him curiously, “No he wouldn’t do that,” and once again Michael stormed up. 

“Are you fucking kidding me, Ash? He cheats on you and hurts you yet you still want him? How? He doesn’t give you shit, and in the end, he hurts you. I mean he takes you on dates and stuff, and he makes you feel pretty, but that’s it. That’s all you’ll ever be to him is a fuck buddy. He cheats on you with me Ashton.”

What. 

Michaels' eyes were widened. “Shit, I didn’t …. Ash.”

I looked up at Michel, confused as hell, but mostly hurt. 

“What,” was all I could say.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton is a nerd and a wallflower in a big school full of high schoolers that hate him. Luke Hemmings is a classic jock who fucks anything he sees or talks to, but knows nothing about Ashton's little school boy crush. What happens when they cross paths one night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god this is my fav! Be prepared for everything! So tell me if you liked it or not! We are nearing the end of this so are you ready?

Casual Affair

* * *

 

  
It's been a week since I’ve talked to Luke or Michael. They both have been trying to me; texting, calling and trying to stop me in the hallways. I can barely even eat because all I want to do is throw up thinking about Michael and Luke fucking behind my back.

When I got back to school I wanted to know. I wanted to know everything. I walked in the school and saw Luke with the popular kids. I walked up to him dragged him to the bathroom.

Once Luke saw it was me his eyes lit up with sadness and … hope? 

“Ashton I’m so sorry,” Luke said.

“No, shut up. How long?”

Luke gave me a confused look, and I wanted to hit him so bad.

“How long have you been fucking my best friend behind my back, Luke,” I screamed at him. My voice was starting to shake, and I could tell I was about to cry again. No, I needed this. 

“Since he was a freshman,” Luke muttered.

“God,” tears came to my eyes, I was pacing the bathroom walking back and forth.

“Ashton look I didn’t know you, and then we became a thing and.”

“No Luke don’t do that, you’re not blaming me. Fuck,” I screamed, and punched the wall.

“I'm sorry,” he said and walked out.

As he left I started to slide down the wall crying my eye heart. I was officially broken again.

* * *

  
  
I was sitting outside by myself eating lunch, and I heard someone come my way.

“Hey,” said a deep voice. I looked up and it was Calum.

“Hey?”

Calum sat down with me and didn’t speak for a while, just enjoying the sun.

“I don’t want to be rude, but why are you here,” I asked.

“Luke.”

“Look I don’t want to talk about-“

“No, you need to know. This is some hard shit for him, and I'm not excusing for what he did, but you need to know he's hurting as much as you are. His ex-boyfriend died, and he wanted nothing to do with relationships. He met Michael, and, at first, it was only friends with benefits, but then Michael wanted more, and Luke said no. Michael got hurt, but he still kept on being friends with benefits with Luke because he thought maybe it would lead to more, but it didn’t. Then Luke meet you, and his whole world changed ever since he got that dare. They haven’t fucked since your last fight because he told me he was ready to be official with you. You know his dad beats the shit out of him because he's gay. So this is hard for him.”

“What about you and Michael?”

Calum hummed, “I just found out about this so it's going to take time. I really loved him you know.”

Finally hearing the whole story made Ashton realize that maybe he was being a little bit too hard on Luke, he was pushing him to come out and he wasn’t ready yet. He was still pissed at Michael and Luke going behind his back so maybe it would be okay to just be friends with Luke.

* * *

 

Ashton saw that Luke was at his car after school so he walked over to him. 

“Hey.”

Luke turned around and he smiled brightly at him.

“Hey.”

“Calum told me everything,” I said. He frowned.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“And?”

“Maybe we should just be friends Luke?”

He didn’t speak for a while thinking things through. He looked sad, but who cares. He should be thankful that Ashton was even thinking about being friends. 

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Luke finally said.

“Good,” and Ashton walked off.

* * *

 

It was one in the morning when he heard a knock at the door, and his door bell ringing furiously. 

_Who the fuck?_

He sprung out of bed scared that his mom and his siblings would be woken up. The person kept on with the knocking while he was racing down the stairs. 

“Okay if this is Michael-,” at his door was a crying Luke with a busted face and blood running down his head, his lip also bleeding.

“I didn’t know who else to go to,” he said.

Ashton was lost for words, “I uh yeah come in,” he let Luke in and saw he was limping. 

Ashton guided him to the kitchen, “Sit down,” He pointed to the chair at the dinner table. Luke sat down, and Ashton got the peroxide and some paper towels. Neither of them spoke for a while, both scared of what the other would say. 

“I’m sorry, you know for ruining your life,” Luke spoke up.

Ashton snorted, “You didn’t ruin my life, you just made a poor decision and it made me broken.”

Luke looked at him cautiously, “You didn’t … you know. Have you?”

“No Luke, I wouldn’t cut because of you.”

Ashton sighed, and took one last look at Lukes' head, “I'm done,” he looked at Luke with sad eyes. “What happened this time?”

Luke looked scared again, and held Ashton hand, “He um … I told him I was gay, and I had a boyfriend.”

“Luke-“

“Please, Ashton come back. I need you, and without you I can't do this, and I don’t want to do this alone. I need you, I let my guard down for you only Ashton and I never do that for anyone. I just need you and-and,” Luke started full on crying and Ashton kneeled down and grabbed both of Lukes' hands. 

“Hey listen to me. Luke stop. Baby boy,” and finally Ashton caught those baby blue eye that caught his attention when he first came into high school. 

“You’re never alone. You have me, but not all of me. You broke me Luke, and I can't let you do that again. You can stay the night, but only in the guest bedroom, okay?”

Luke sniffed and nodded his head.

“Okay, I’ll go get you some extra clothes you head down to the guest bedroom.”

They got up and headed down different ways. Once Ashton got some extra pajamas for Luke he went to where he was staying and opened the door to see Luke passed out underneath the covers. The sight made Ashton want to melt, he looked so young and scared. 

“Oh Lukey,” he walked over to him and kissed his head pulling up the covers more. “Don’t end up leaving me,” and Ashton kissed his head once more.

* * *

 

When Ashton woke up for school, the first thing he did was go to the guest bedroom, and saw that Luke wasn’t there, and the room was neat, and on the bed was a note. 

“Dear Ash,  
Thank you for everything, really. I couldn’t do this in person so I thought I would do it in a letter. I have loved you since you were a freshman. Yeah, I know, I noticed you when you had your straightened hair and your ridiculous selfies. The reason Michael, and I did what we did was purely out of selfishness. We hadn’t had sex in forever so we thought maybe it was a good idea. It wasn’t. He wanted more, but I wanted nothing; then you came. You stepped into my life, and destroyed everything, but in a good way. You're my little hurricane that came in and let me love again. I love you so much Ash, I don’t want to be friends, I want to be your boyfriend, and maybe more? I want you to be Ashton Hemmings, but it won't be that way. I cant be that way because Ash I'm done. I'm going home to see mom. I'm one step closer to being free from this hell. Ash, you’ll move on and meet a nice guy, and he’ll give you everything, and if he doesn’t I’ll hit him with lighting. I’ll miss you, Ash. I'm letting go, and you should let go of me; everyone does. I love you, beautiful boy. Forever and always.  
Love yours,  
Luke Hemmings.”

Ashton sobbing at the end. He couldn’t leave he can't be gone can he?

Suddenly a door burst in, and his mom was bursting for breath, “Its Luke. He's in the hospital.”

Out of nowhere he was in his car, speeding down the highway searching for Luke.

 _Please please be alive Luke. I need you please baby boy._

He ran into the hospital, “I need Luke Hemmings,” he said to the nurse.

“He's in room 30B but you shouldn’t go in there!”

And Ashton ran off to go see his boy. Room 28 29 30B. He stopped and took a deep breath. He walked in and it crushed his soul. His boy was hooked up to machines, and he looked so pale and so small. 

“I'm sorry who are you,” Ashton turned around and saw a doctor.

“Ashton.”

“And what are you to Luke?”

Ashton paused. What was he to Luke? He knew the answer, he always knew. 

“His boyfriend.” 

“Ah well, Lukes in a coma, and I'm afraid of his condition he has an 80% chance of living if he doesn’t wake up within the next two weeks.”

It was almost like a train hit him because one minute he was standing, and the next he was on the floor trembling scared that his blonde boy might be … dead. But he promised. 

He ran over to Lukes body screaming, “You promised you asshole. You better stay alive. You're faking it, I know you are open your eyes dammit! If you love me don’t let go.”

The nurses and doctors were pushing him out of the room but he was thrashing around.

“No, I need him. I need him,” Ashton screamed. 

“And let us save him, Ashton. Let him go.”

Ashton looked at him in fury, but he started to think about it. 

“Okay,” he said and finally calmed down. 

“Save my boy,” I said and walked away from Lukes room. Looking one last time back at the boy and walking away. 

_I love you._

* * *

 

  
Luke POV

  
Troye _and I were outside watching the stars and holding hands. I was in love with him so much, and if he wanted the world I would give it to him. That and more._  
 _“_

_Luke?”_

_“Hm,” I hummed._

_“What would you do if I was gone?”_

_I looked up at_ Troye _scared._

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Like …would you be sad?”_

_“I would be crushed, don’t talk like that_ Troye _,” I cuddled up closer to him, scared that he would be gone._

_“I love you, Luke.”_

_“I love you more,_ Troye _.”_

 _“But just to let you know, if I was gone by tomorrow I would look_ over _you every day, and watch you. I can't let my baby bird get hurt can I?”_

 _I giggled and kissed_ Troye _on the nose. Suddenly my heart sank._

_“You would wait for me right?”_

_“What,” he said confused._

_“You would wait for me to get to you right?”_

_He smiled down at me and nodded, “I would wait for forever to see you again,” I nodded and scooted closer to him. He felt like he was miles away, but he was with me._

_Little did I know that he was going to be gone the next day._


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn son guess who came back from the dead. God I can't believe this is almost over. I hope you like this because I do! Tell me what you think and leave kudos I missed yall.

 

 

Casual Affair

* * *

 

_Ashton's POV (Past)_

  
_It was my first time of high school. My freshman year. The butt of the joke. I walk into the big hallways and see the dull shade of the lockers and kids filling the hallways hugging their friends, and screaming about what they did this summer. I stop at the doorway and see him. He’s with his friends, laughing at something Jake said to him. He looked beautiful, and he is beautiful. I want to talk to him, but I'm too scared. I'm nobody and he is everything._

_I walk to my locker and put all of my new binders inside. I turn around to see Mikey walking up to me. I smile at him and open up my arm to hug him. I look over Mikey's shoulder to see Luke looking at me, and still smiling. I blush and put my head down, listening to whatever Mikey is saying and nod my head_.

* * *

 

_It's my Sophomore year, and I'm praying for a better start of this year. Last year I was still a no one. No one even knows my name. Not even Luke. Whatever, I sit down and wait for the bell to ring. Then I see him. He walks to the chair behind me and sits down._

_Okay, Ash breathe. It's okay. Just Luke._

_“Shit,” Luke muttered behind me._

_I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around slowly. “Yeah,” I say._

_“Um sorry to bother you, but do you have a pencil I could borrow; or pen it doesn’t really matter,” he smiles at me._

_“Yeah,” I say shakily and reach into my bag to get my pencil. I get my second favorite pencil out, yes lame I know and hand it to him._

_“Thanks, Ashton,” he said and smiled even brighter. And I swear my heart stopped._

* * *

 

_I am now halfway into my junior year, and I am in hell. Everyone is calling me an abomination because they all found out I am gay. They all say I am going to hell, and that I should go ahead and kill myself._

_I tell Mikey that I was going to meet up with him at the lunch table, but I can't even eat. I go into the bathroom, and throw up everything I ate this morning. Afterwards, I cry harder at what I had just done._

_I hear footsteps coming in, and I quickly flush the toilet and get up off the ground. I try to quickly run out of the stall, but I run into a tall blonde boy with the most gorgeous eyes I had ever seen._

_“Shit, I’m so sorry Luke I wasn’t paying attention,” I ramble on._

_“Its okay, but are you okay? I heard what people are saying, and I don’t think that’s right.”_

_My heart stops, and I try to remember how to breathe, “Yeah I um,”_

_“I can tell you’re not,” he said. “Your eyes are red. You shouldn’t care what people say; you’re beautiful.” After that, he quickly walked away._

_Did that really happen_?

* * *

 

It’s senior year, and Luke and I have been through everything. I’m waiting for him to wake up. It's been two weeks, and he still hasn’t woken up. 

I wake up to the sound I had dreaded to hear. The heart monitor wasn’t telling me his heart was beating, and it was an almost like an ongoing alarm sound. 

All of a sudden doctors and nurse rush in and I back away slowly watching Luke without a breath in his body. I want to cry and scream but I can't do anything. 

“One two three,” and they shock him with a bolt of electricity but it still does nothing. He's still pale white. 

“No, please no,” I say.

“Again,” one of the doctors say, and they shock with electricity. Still nothing. “Go higher,” he says.

“Save him,” I whisper. 

They go again, and this time, they get a pulse. The doctor walks up to me, “Watch him closely again so that if he collapses you can tell me what he did, but next time you need to-,” I stop listening to him. Not that its boring it's more of I just saw the man I love almost die. I just said loved. 

_“Yeah,_ ” I think. “ _I love him.”_

I walk back over to my chair that was next to Lukes bed and sit down in it. I hold his cold hands, against my own warm ones praying that he would wake up and tell me this was all a joke. That he was only teasing me, and then he would kiss me, and everything would be normal, but it’s not. It’s not normal. None of this is.

* * *

 

“Who are you,” I hear a voice say. 

I look up, and I almost have a heart attack. This boy was tall, blonde, and blue-eyed. He looked like Luke. 

“Um, Im Ashton. Who are you?”

“Jack. Jack Hemmings.”

* * *

 

Jack and I were sitting at the hospital lunch room talking about what had happened. 

“Why'd you come back,” I ask. 

Jack sighed and stared down at his coffee, “I knew Luke was gay a long time ago, and when Troye died he was crushed, and dad tried to …. You know hurt him. I couldn’t take any more of hearing Luke cry every morning because of dad so I left for college thinking it would be better. I stayed there for a while, and Luke texted me saying I love you, and I knew something was wrong so I came back. I should have left,” He sighed and shook his head. 

“I heard there’s one more brother.”

Jack looked stone cold and clenched his jaw. “Yeah, Ben, but he never really liked Luke. He believes in whatever dad thinks.”

I hummed in response. Luke never told me he had other brothers. 

Suddenly a doctor came running into the lunch room, and Jack and I looked up.

“He's awake,” the doctor breathed out and we both ran into Lukes room.

* * *

 

I was the first one to burst into Lukes room and stopped at the door. I tried to hold back my tears but they were flooding down my face.

Doctors and nurses were surrounding Luke taking out the tube in his mouth, and checking his pulse, and suddenly his blue eyes were on mine. 

“Hi,” he croaked out. 

I weakly laughed with tears still running down my face and walked up to him to pushed his hair out of his face. 

“You’re an idiot,” I said.

He looked up at me with sad eyes. 

“Yeah I know.”

“Why. Why did you leave?”

He sighed and looked down. 

“I miss him.”

And I wasn’t sad he said that. I understood it. Troye was his best friend, and everything was going to shit for Luke, and he needed Troye. 

I sighed, and kissed his forehead, “Next time please come to me, baby.”

He smiled at the name, “Okay babe.” 

We were both like that for a couple of minutes; me staring into his blue eyes and smiling and him staring into mine doing the same. 

We both heard a cough from the doorway, and Luke paled.

“Hey Luke,” Jack said. 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last official chapter of them being young the next one will show them when they are older so RIP to young 5sos ... i almost had tears in my eyes from finishing this ahh I don't want it to be over

Casual Affair

* * *

 

I left Luke and Jack alone to talk, and it made me feel a little bit nervous. mY heart was pounding and I kept on shaking my leg. _What were they talking about? Did Jack still approve of Luke? Does he know anything else about Lukes dad? Does he know about **us**_? The last thought made my heart stop altogether. 

I looked up and the door opened with a smiling Jack. _That’s a good sign_. 

He walked over to me and smiled down at me, “He's asking for you, but while you two talk I'm going to be down at the cafeteria.” 

I nodded my head and walked over to Lukes room. When I looked up a smiling boy appeared and I walked over to him and sat down on a chair next to him. 

“Hey,” I said taking his hand into mine. They were getting warmer which was also a good sign. 

“Hey,” he said smiling. 

“You scared,e there for a bit … you almost-,”

“Yeah,” he said; his face was cold and he had no emotion to what he said. “The doctor told me. I don’t want to talk about it.”

I paused and nodded my head, “So what did you and Jack talk about?”

He started to smile again, “You.”

 _Oh god._

“What about me?”

He saw that I was nervous about this and he laughed. 

“Nothing bad of course, just about our relationship.”

“Does your dad know,” I muttered.

“No.”

“Will he ever?”

“No.”

* * *

 

After three days Luke was being released, he went to my house to get away from his dad. Yes, he was getting texts from his dad asking him where he was but he was 18, so he could release himself from the hospital. 

He texted his dad saying that he was with me, and his dad texted him back saying okay. Did he even care about Luke at all?

We were sitting on my bed listening to music and cuddling in my bed when my mom came knocking on my door. 

“Yeah,” I answered.

“Ashton someone’s here to see you,” I gave a worried look to Luke thinking that it was his dad.

A figure appeared at my door, and it was a tall white pale boy with now bright blue hair. My heart was racing, and I started to sweat a little. I have been avoided Michael ever since Michael told me about Luke.

  
“Hey. Can I come in,” Michael asked. 

“Yeah,” I said grimly.

He turned around to shut the door and Luke shuffled closer to me; him and I sitting on my bed. 

“I figured that we need to talk about ‘it’. Calum said that it would be a good idea and that it would give him peace of mind,” Michael said looking down the whole entire time. He was still standing up by the door which made him look like a small child that was being scolded at. 

“There's nothing to talk about,” Luke growled and started to tighten his hand on my arm. “I’m with Ashton not you and that’s that.”

Michael looked up with a pained expression at Luke. I would be hurt too if he said that to me, but I couldn’t say anything because this was between Luke and Michael almost, and Michael had to let him go. 

Michael sighed, “Yes I know that, but I was just thinking that,-“

“And there's no need for that,” Luke was now shouting at Michael. He got up and was now shouting at Michaels' face, “You need to leave now because you are ruining our time together and you always ruin things.”

“Enough,” I shouted. I walked in between them and put my hands on Lukes' chest. 

“Stop,” I said softly to him. Slowly his face turned softer and he nodded his head. 

“Okay,” and took my hands off of him. “Look, Michael, what you and Luke did I could never forgive but I will, but also in a way I hurt him too because we had sex and I know that Luke could never forgive me for that. So we’re even. I still love you and I could never hate you Mikey; besides, you have a great guy yourself. Calum and he loves you to death. Okay?”

Michael stood there staring at me almost about to cry, and hell I was about to as well because this was all so much for me. 

He nodded his head and crashed into me, hugging me tightly. I smiled and hugged him closer to me. _God, I missed this._

“I love you,” Michael whispered in my ear.

“I love you too Mikey.”

* * *

 

We were finally done with high school. It's over. All the hell, all the people, all the teachers, and all the useless things that I cared about these hallways. Luke and I were both going to Sydney University and both Michael and Calum were going to the University of Melbourne. 

“Ashton Irwin,” the dean of the school called my name. 

As I walked across the stage I heard a yell, “Yes go baby look at you what a hottie,” my cheeks blushed a bright red and everyone was giving Luke a stern look.

* * *

 

We were all sitting downstairs in my living room eating pizza, when Luke spoke up, “Hey what do you think we’re gonna do when we get older?”

“Like how old,” Michael spoke up from Calum's lap.

“Like when we’re 40 or something. Will we still be friends?”

We were all silent. Would we be friends? 

“I think we will be,” I said leaning my head on Lukes' shoulder.

“I do too,” Calum said and kissed Michaels check which made him blush.

“Yeah same,” Luke said and smiled at me.

“But I don’t want kids anyway,” Michael said and laughed.

“Agreed,” We all said and continued to eat out pizza.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god it's over ahhh I'm going to miss this one. But you guys probably don't care about me writing this so imma stop now love you. Thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments it kept the story going.

Casual Affair

* * *

 

Lukes POV

It's twenty years later and Luke and Ashton now live in a suburban home with a minivan, but the minivan is a BMW which makes the blow a little less harsh to them. They never thought that the ‘soccer mom’ look would be for them, but look at them now. They have a two story house, with a big lawn, two beautiful kids, a minivan, and lastly a dog. Could life get any better?

“Daddy wake up I’m gonna be late for school,” Railey yelled. Railey was now a teenager, she was fourteen and rude, but Ashton and Luke didn’t mind as long as she knew the rules and not to cross them. 

“Shit Ash wake up,” I sprung up flew off my pajama pants and put on my suit for work. It's crazy that now since we’re adults we’re still not on time, but that’s okay because since I didn’t make it into NFL football, like I wanted, Ash came up with the idea that since we both loved music so much, why don’t we just own a company; so that’s what we did. The company we own is called, “Irwin-Hemmings Music Industry.” 

_Hey, I wanted my own name in it too._

I turned around while brushing my teeth and saw a mop of curls still laying in the bed. I spit out my toothpaste, and walked over to him and sat down on the bed. I pushed his curls back and rubbed his back just the way he liked it. 

“Come on handsome we got kids to drop off and people to see.”

“Five more minutes,” he groaned from his pillow.

I rolled my eyes hearing this a million times, but then I got a great idea. I smirked and got down lower and scooted next to Ashton putting my lips next to his ear, “I’ll give you a nightly blowjob if you wake up and you can do whatever you want to me tonight daddy. We’ll let the kids stay with Mikey and Calum.”

With no surprise, he sprung out of bed and put his suit on. While he was getting ready I went into Andys room. When I opened the door I saw that he was already awake and jumping up from his crib.

“Hey buddy,” I said and picked him up, and he smiled back at me. For the most part, Andy was great, but he hit the terrible twos and sometimes all he does is cry and throw things. I named Andy after my died dad when I graduated high school. Sadly, on his death bed, he never said sorry and said he didn’t want to see his gay son, but it's okay. He will always be my dad and I will always love him. Ashton taught me how to forgive and love people.

* * *

 

Ashton and I were now lying in bed after our nightly escapades and staring at each and smiling. We always do this, and yes, it sounds creepy but it's not. He holds my hand and he kisses it slowly while staring into my eyes. I twirl his curls around and smile down at him. 

“Do you ever regret me changing you,” Ashton said his smile faltering.

I sat up quickly and put Ashton in my lap, “Baby you never changed me. You help me realize who I was, so thank you for that. I have always loved you, you just helped me know that.”

I kissed the back of his head and he leaned into my shoulder and I kissed his neck which made him giggle.

A buzzing was heard from the bedside table telling me that I received a text. I picked up my phone and it was from Michael. 

_This should be good._

From Mikey:  
Railey is talking about blood and crying and Andy is screaming in general. You owe us a beer tomorrow.

I snorted and showed the text to Ashton who laughed in return. I put my phone away and laid back down covering Ashton and I up with the covers.

* * *

 

All of us were sitting on the couch while the kids were on the floor dead asleep. We let them watch some dramatic vampire movie, yes they still live on, and they fell asleep. 

Michael sighed and kissed Calum on top of his head. Calum smiled and leaned into Michael's shoulder.

“Who knew this would be our life,” Calum spoke up looking at Ashton and I.

“Yeah,” Ashton said and kissed my head. I looked at him and smiled, I crawled into his lap and turned around to kiss his lips. 

“It's better than we thought,” Michael said.

“Who knew we would have kids,” Calum laughed.

“And a minivan,” Ashton and I both said which made us all laugh.

We all grew old together and watched our kids grow up, and when they headed off to college we cheered from the sidelines. When their hearts broke we were there to mend them. When one of them broke their arm, we told them they could get anything they wanted. When they got into their first car accident we scolded them, but not for too long because how could we look into Raileys curly brown hair and blue eyes or Andys blonde hair and hazel eyes. We watched them both get married and have beautiful children, and when both Ashton and I and Calum and Michael passed away we told our kids not to cry because we would see them in soon time. 

Ashton and I’s love was strong and if I had to do everything all over again, I would probably change how stupid I was, so that I could love him even longer.

_I love him forever and always._

**Author's Note:**

> I do not give anyone permission to post this anywhere too. My tumblr is bitchnluke so come and talk to me!


End file.
